


Photographs Part 1

by Diossimp4



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diossimp4/pseuds/Diossimp4
Summary: It all ended with a photo





	Photographs Part 1

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd yelled as the group performance was finished."Ahhh we want to sing more but it's hard to catch our breathe when you are in the middle of the performance" the orange hair boy explained "Shoyo is right"said the boy with wavy black hair "Don't be sad we still have 1 day before our 3 day concert ends you can still come and see us tomorrow"said the boy with golden colored hair. And with that the group bid farewell with their fans. "Wow hajime san why you didn't bid a goodbye to our fans?" Shoyo ask the man who's being silent all the time "Well I can't blame him Imagine having a scandal with the famous kiyoko shimizu makes you silent"Atsumu said as he sat Down."Well all you need to do Is listen to what Saeko-San says to avoid the rumors"said Sakusa while wiping his hands ."Well Saeko-San is our manager so its kinda the best solution right now,Well I can't stay here for long I have a date with Kageyama" shoyo said while changing. "what did Saeko-san tell you Hajime?"Atsumu looked at Iwaizumi with curiosity. "She just said that I should just stay low for now and don't answer any questions" Iwaizumi said. "well you're doing a good job with staying low"Sakusa said. "But I'm more curious to know on what your great boyfriend has to say with this issue"Atsumu told the troubled man jokingly. "Thats the problem he hasn't texted me after seeing those photos" Iwaizumi answered with frustration.The conversation was cut off when their manager entered the room. "reporters are waiting outside and we can't ignore them showing your faces are enough just don't answer any of their questions if its regarding Iwaizumi's scandal" Saeko announced to the group . "But I have a date with kageyama walking through that crowd will make me late" whined shoyo "we have no choice the management said that we should show your faces to the public" Saeko answered with a trace of irritation in her voice. "I guess it can't be helped I shall show the public my handsome face" Atsumu said confidently."yeah you do that your good at that" saeko said mockingly "So I just don't need to answer their questions right"Iwaizumi asked "mhm and po refrain from snapping out when they say something about Oikawa" Saeko reminded him. "The last time you snapped it didnt end we'll"Sakusa said. Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes "Are you all ready to go out?”Saeko asked the group of boys. The boys nodded as an answer and they head out. As they head out they were greeted by blinding flashes and a mountain of questions "Iwaizumi-San can you explain your relationship with the lead vocalist of the band Quintessence Kiyoko?" ,"Atsumu-San is it try that your twin is dating the famous model Suna?", "shoyo-San what can you say about your boyfriends solo comeback”,"Iwaizumi-San is it true that Oikawa Tooru from the group precognition broke up with you because of that photo of you and Kiyoko","Mr.Hajime why were you outside a club with Kiyoko Shimizu?" and the questions went on. In their group sakusa was the only person who was rarely asked by questions in the group. "No comment" Iwaizumi replied to the reporter who placed a mic infront of him. The reporters continued to ask them questions even when they were already inside the car. "That was tiring"Shoyo said while wiping sweat out of his face. "Lucky Omi-Omi is the only person who is not bomabred by questions" Atsumu said while removing his glasses."well what would they ask when they know we are already together plus our fans already made enough content of us "Sakusa said which made Atsumu blush. "shit" Saeko suddenly said. "What is it?" Iwaizumi asked. "oh its nothing related to your group its about the famous poly relationship of Kuroo and Alisa Haiba" Saeko answered them "Uh Kenma said it wasn't" Shoyo told Saeko."Well the media thinks of their relationship that way" Saeko answered.Iwaizumi was about to say something to Saeko when his phone vibrated. It was a message from Oikawa. "Tooru finally texted me" Iwaizumi told his group mates. "Well what does it say" asked Atsumu. "I haven't red it yet wait" Iwaizumi answered. Iwaizumi was smiling from eat to DA as he opened the message. "well what does it say" Saeko asked Iwaizumi and peered behind his shoulders. Saeko and Iwaizumi Froze as they red the message. The smile on Iwaizumi's Face was gone. "Well what does it say?" asked Sakusa. "I bet Oikawa said he forgives Hajime"said shoyo "well?" Atsumu looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looks at them with a gloomy face and said "He said he wants to break up" .


End file.
